wormfandomcom-20200222-history
Youth Guard
The Youth Guard is the third largest peripheral organization around the PRT. It is a charity; Youth Guard bumper stickers shirts and ‘badges’ are a common sight across America. PRT Document Introduction The Youth Guard originated from a landmark ruling, Reed vs. PRT, in which parents of one of the first [[Wards] raised complaints about the impact of the Wards program on their day to day life. The small group was put in place to act as oversight to ensure that the Wards were well treated and soon snowballed in size, drawing from television appearances, lucrative charity drives and mass public support.https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Swjz8BZZNE4bq6lTkHanTK4sJ-K_xVlFudxA16mYjH4/edit PRT Document It remains the third largest of the peripheral organizations around the PRT. The Youth Guard, as it stands, is a separate organization which maintains a different leadership, command structure, funding structure, goals and methodology than those the PRT employs. Over the course of a number of court rulings in the past twenty-five years, the Youth Guard has effectively won or negotiated for particular powers over the PRT offices.PRT Document Mission Statement The Youth Guard’s public mission statement, as it appears on their website: *To increase the personal safety of child parahumans, reduce their risk of physical, mental, or emotional harm, and to prevent sexual exploitation and abuse *To ensure that the child’s essential needs are met, and that the duties do not impact their requirement for food, water and sleep *To ensure that the child’s peripheral needs are met, and that their duties do not have an egregious impact on their need for entertainment, freedom, self-esteem, or family *To prevent the long-term harm to the children by way of a neglect in education *To ensure that the child’s identity remains strong, preventing ‘boot camp’ grinding down of personality, brainwashing, cult-like manipulations, and sexualization of the costumed alter-ego *To act as liaisons for parents who feel that the PRT is co-opting their rights *To offer legal counsel to children and parents who have signed on with the PRT, when concerns lie with the PRT or other groups *To research better practices on how to keep Wards safer *To maintain comprehensive data on the latest trends in abuses. *Coordinates national efforts in these areas through collaboration with non-profit agencies, government, industry, law enforcement, educators, and families The Youth Guard employs thirty thousand individuals across the United States, and is an exceedingly popular charity. 68% of those polled said that they believed they were directly supporting the Wards program by donating to the Youth Guard. 62% believed they were directly supporting their local teams. It is the Youth Guard’s prerogative to decide what penalty best fits the situation, serves the interests of the Ward(s) in question and is most likely to change the department’s behavior. The Youth Guard can offer a warning instead, but are not liable to without notable outside pressures. [https://docs.google.com/document/d/1Swjz8BZZNE4bq6lTkHanTK4sJ-K_xVlFudxA16mYjH4/edit PRT Document Penalties It is the Youth Guard’s prerogative to decide what penalty best fits the situation, serves the interests of the Ward(s) in question and is most likely to change the department’s behavior. The Youth Guard can offer a warning instead, but are not liable to without notable outside pressures. First Offense: *Ward(s’) hours are cut by two days, to five days a week. Ward pay may or may not be reduced. Ward(s’) hours cut by four days. *$10,000 fine per Ward. *All department heads and management must attend 4 hours/week of sensitivity training and a 2 hours meeting with representatives. Lasts one month. Second Offense: *Ward(s’) hours cut by four days. Minor financial penalties from Head Office. (Less than $10,000) *$20,000 fine per Ward *8 hours/week of sensitivity training, workshops, and 2 hours/week of meetings with Youth Guard representatives over one month. Third+ Offense: *Ward(s’) hours cut by six days. Department must shoulder cost of Ward with no assistance from head office. *$30,000 fine per ward. *As second offense, but time is tripled to a three month duration, and Youth Guard representative is installed on department staff with veto powers. Penalties are not exclusive, and can be in addition to legal action. If funds are not available to pay a fine, the Youth Guard may request that a representative is installed on the staff for a temporary duration, with veto power as described in Y.G. Involvement, third offense. An on-staff Y.G. Agent will retain the ability to cancel any action, purchase, funding, or event that involves the Wards program, directly or peripherally. The Y.G. agent does not have access to classified material, but can request access to the Ward’s files. They can take disciplinary action with the Wards, but cannot assign orders or mission directives. Offenses do not expire. Once a first offense is made, the Youth Guard is authorized to call for a second offense penalty for future violations, regardless of violation types for the respective incidents. In lieu of this, the Head Office may attempt to restructure the department instead. References Category:Groups and Organizations